Oh Darling!
by RubberSoulRevolver
Summary: Sequel to my story Clowns. Jesse and Rachel work together on a new play. How will working together for the first time since Jesse's brief stint as part of ND be for the two of them? slight AU, future-fic.
1. Audition

**This story takes place in the same AU/Future as my story Clowns. This can be seen as it's sequel. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**Jesse stands on a stage in front a handful of young actors, Rachel included. Also there is Steve Barnes, the director; James Lacond, the writer and a limited orchestra.

He stands there with confidence that comes from an inner knowledge that he can make it as a star. As his eyes sweep the crowd Rachel offers him a small smile and a thumbs up. Jesse wants to shoot her a grin, but he won't risk breaking this strong demeanour.

Jesse has just finished singing the title song of the play '_Oh Darling!'_ by The Beatles. It's the song that presents the central conflict to the show, a show dealing with betrayal, heartbreak and a happy ending and all centred on Beatles songs.

Rachel is playing the female lead Michelle and Jesse is auditioning for the lead male Jude. The show would follow their progress as friends, to lovers, through an accidental betrayal and case of mistaken identity with the culmination of their reunion over the title song.

James Lacond and Steve Barnes had gotten permission from everyone with a stake in The Beatles estate to allow them the permission to stage such a play. It definitely didn't hurt that Paul McCartney was friends with James and helped speed along the process.

"That was wonderful Jesse. You have the vocal range for the show, but now I think that we need an acting test." Steve says, "Rachel take the stage, we'll take it from the scene where the two of them meet for the first time."

The acting test between Rachel and Jesse blows everyone sitting in the audience away. They all felt the chemistry and the connection that the two of them had on the stage and everyone sitting in the audience knows that with these two as leads the play is sure to be a success.

Jesse lands the role of Jude and immediately workshops resume on the show so that the show makes the necessary changes for him as and actor and singer.

* * *

A week into the workshops with Jesse catches Rachel on her way out of rehearsals.

"Rachel do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure." Rachel responds, looking nervously at Jesse.

The pair hadn't gone out since that night two weeks ago after the showcase and Rachel wasn't sure if trusting Jesse with her heart or more than friendship would be good for the production. Jesse was happy that Rachel was willing to accompany him, but he could sense the apprehension in her face and her voice.

Silently the pair makes their way to a diner not far from the rehearsal theatre. Rachel keeps her eyes forward, watching the bustling New York street part a little as they walk. Jesse continuously glances down at his companion, hoping to read her mind, wondering why they haven't really talked since that night almost a month ago.

They find a secluded corner in the diner and place orders for water and a large plate of fries to share. Jesse knows that he has to be the one to break the silence, take the plunge into this conversation.

"So," He starts and immediately stops, feeling the nerves that he so long ago scoffed at.

"So." Rachel mimics.

"Look Rachel I don't know what being cast along side you is going to mean for us, our relationship," Rachel's eyes widen at the word relationship, so Jesse quickly continues on. "What I mean is with everything that we had between us, all that immature shit that I pulled all of the unresolved issues and that night a month ago, I just want to know where we stand? Because Rachel I need this role, and I don't want to lose it or screw it up and I don't want to lose whatever is rebuilding between us either. So please let me know that you are ok with all of this, ok acting opposite me, ok with letting me in again on some level."

Rachel draws her eyes down to the green speckled table top. After all that Jesse has just said she needs a moment to form a response that won't hurt him – and herself – and that states some of what she has been feeling since she last saw him and discovered that he most likely would be playing her male lead in this new play.

"I am ok with all this Jesse. I know what it's like to want something this bad, hell for me it's been this show." Rachel says and she notices Jesse visibly relax. "And being completely honest if something were to happen that would mean you have to leave it would screw things up for me as well because you were meant for this role and I don't think that anyone else could fill it now."

"Thanks Rachel."

"As for what's building between us I know that I don't want to lose that either. I know that we are going to have to let each other in and trust each other on some level and I'm ok with that. However based on certain events," Rachel tilts her head, emphasizing that she's referring to their past but not wanting to voice the actual events "and the fact that we will be together almost everyday I think that,"

"We should just be friends." Jesse finishes for Rachel.

The pair looks at each other as the words are put out into the open. They both know that this is the best course of action; they both can't help but feel a little regret over the mutual decision.

"Well as friends, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel says extending her hand.

"I know who you are," Jesse says chuckling. He takes her hand shaking it. "I'm Jesse St. James."


	2. Friendship

**So I have found inspiration for this story again. I'm going to try really hard to have updates because I feel there is a lack of St. Berry going on. This chapter is kind of shitty and there really isn't much action, I just needed them to become friends so that the next chapter doesn't seem so far fetched. **

**So review because i love reading them!

* * *

**

Three weeks into work-shopping the practice runs a little longer than expected, but when it's over Rachel doesn't rush to catch the subway back downtown to her apartment in NoHo. Normally she would be one of the first out of the theatre, but tonight it was as if she didn't want to leave midtown.

Jesse watches as Rachel loiters by the door, usually he gets a quick goodbye and then she's gone. Tonight he can see that she is deciding whether to leave or not. He strolls up next to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Did you forget how a door works Rachel?" Jesse asks jokingly.

Rachel just gives him a look to tell him that his comment wasn't at all well received, so Jesse goes for the nice approach.

"Seriously though what are you still doing here? Most nights you're off like a flash and catching the E train back downtown, why not tonight?"

"Room mate stuff," Rachel responds and Jesse nods his head in understanding. "I just don't want to go back there yet."

"Ok. Well since it isn't that late do you want to see if we can get some rush tickets to see a show?"

Rachel's eyes widen in shock. She can't believe that Jesse is already crossing the boundary that they set up and the decision to remain as friends. Jesse immediately knows what he said wrong and goes to fix it.

"As friends Rach, not a date."

"That's not – I wasn't…" Rachel stammers and Jesse gives her a look. "Ok, I was."

Jesse lets out a chuckle and Rachel frowns.

"Fine let's go. What do you want to see?"

"There's the revival of Rent or the new musical Files. Of course there are always a few good plays out. What are you in the mood for?"

"Rent, I haven't seen it since they started up the revival."

"Well then Berry lets go."

Jesse wraps his arm around Rachel's shoulder and then two make their way out of the theatre and towards Times Square.

* * *

After going to see RENT rehearsals get a little easier for Rachel and Jesse. Rachel is more relaxed and calm around Jesse and he no longer worries that everything he does will be misread as him coming onto her or him being an arrogant ass.

The pair makes it a regular thing to grab coffee or dinner once a week and see a show, go to the MET or the park every other week. They find a balance between working, friendship and dealing with the underlying feelings that both have buried under seven years apart.

Jesse confides in Rachel about his parents and their distant support of his career, even though they mostly disapprove of the choices he made. Rachel tells him about her Dads and how she really only maintains a friendship with Kurt and Quinn and by extension Mercedes. Saying that by the end of high school the joy of being in Glee club had mostly warn off because of all the drama that took place following the demise of her and Finn's relationship.

During this time Jesse finds out that Rachel is no longer a vegan. She remains a vegetarian, but says that her cravings for cheese won out and she decided that being a vegetarian was what she wanted. Jesse laughed at her admission recalling a conversation he had with her when she told him that she was going to go vegan back in high school.

It's almost two months into rehearsals when Rachel and Jesse finally take their friendship home. They leave the theatre and step out into a downpour and neither remembered their umbrella. Jesse suggests that they head to his midtown apartment to eat and just hangout because this rain isn't the best for walking around. Rachel agrees and hails a cab.

"Wow." It's the third time Rachel has said this since entering Jesse's building.

His place is amazing. He admits that his parents gave him their two-bedroom condo because they don't spend much time in the city, preferring to summer in the Hamptons and only using this place in emergencies.

"So dinner pizza or pasta?" Jesse asks from the kitchen.

"Huh?" Rachel says turning from the floor to ceiling window.

"Ber tear your eyes away from the city and tell me pizza or pasta?"

"Pizza please." Rachel responds and joins Jesse in the kitchen.

* * *

After that dinner Rachel would often spend time after rehearsals at Jesse's. She would work on school projects, run lines with Jesse, practice song and choreography. They found that it wasn't awkward to spend time together like this. It's even more fun on nights when more members of the cast come over and they play games or work on the show.

Jesse finds out that the reason Rachel stays so late sometimes or sleeps in his guest room is that she doesn't want to deal with her roommate, Kristy. Apparently Kristy has become jealous of Rachel and has found passive aggressive ways to torment Rachel. When Rachel bitches about how hard it is to deal with Kristy Jesse is always there with a mug of tea and a Barbra movie.

Both Rachel and Jesse find that having each other, as a best friend is amazing. Neither had that before and they like not having to worry about what the other thinks of their habits, they like the safety net the other provides and they like that they have found that being in search of the spotlight doesn't mean they have to be alone.

However neither realizes that their bubble of friendship is about to push the two of them closer together.

* * *

**So I have the outline for this and I'll try to update soon!**


	3. An Offer

Jesse is folding the monster pile of laundry he has on his couch when he hears a knock at the door. He glances at the clock, it tells him that it is just passed 1 am. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. Rachel was back at her dorm working on a school project and he had just had lunch with Chris so this was a mystery person.

Instead of checking the peephole Jesse just pulls open the door. Rachel standing on his welcome mat with red-rimmed eyes greets him. He can see the tears tracks that have dried on her cheeks. He doesn't say anything just opens his arms and Rachel falls into them, burying her head in his chest.

Immediately Rachel feels better. The smell of Tide detergent and Jesse fills her nose and she calms down, the warmth of his embrace giving her comfort. She knows that coming to him would make her world better.

"What's wrong Ber?" Jesse asks after pressing a kiss to the top of Rachel's head. His heart tugging for the girl in his arms.

"Kristy." She mumbles into his chest.

Jesse leads Rachel into his apartment rubbing circles on her back. Jesse knows all about the struggle Rachel has been going through with her roommate. He knows that the other girl is just a jealous bitch who can't stand that Rachel – a girl from small town Ohio – has already made a name for herself, while Kristy – a New Yorker – still is an unknown student. The minute he met Kristy he knew that she was a bitch and that she is one of those people who can't have the spotlight and take solace in tearing down those who can.

Jesse leads Rachel to the couch and sits down pulling her down onto his lap and holding her as her tears subside. Rachel tries to stop her sobs but she can't. She has mostly gotten over the fight she had with Kristy almost 40 minute ago, but really its just all the stress that has piled up on her since she started rehearsals and Kristy had gotten worse in her passive aggressive ways

"Do you want anything to drink Ber?" Jesse asks.

"Water." Rachel replies.

Jesse places a kiss to the top of her head and goes to get her the glass of water. When he gets back he finds Rachel hugging her knees to her chest. He places the water on the coffee table and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was I the middle of working on my theatre project when Kristy and her boyfriend came back from the pub. Immediately she started blaring her music. I went to ask her to turn it down and she just turned on me. Calling me a selfish bitch, saying that I never want to let anyone have fun. She kept going on saying these things and then saying that I'm a snob and that she won't put up with me anymore. She was clearly drunk but it still hurts. The thing is it wasn't only this fight Jess. It's everything. I feel like being at school, working on the show and trying to be civil with Kristy is putting to much stress on me. I don't know how I'm going to handle all of it."

Rachel finishes as more tears stream down her cheeks. Jesse wipes them away as Rachel leans into his side.

"Rachel you used to handle glee club, all other school clubs, community theatre and maintain a 4.0 GPA, have no doubt in my mind that you won't be able to handle all of this as well. You are amazing Rach." Jesse whispers into her hair. "Ok I think the best thing would be for you to go to sleep now, it will help you de-stress and I think a good sleep will rejuvenate you."

"Ok." Rachel says, but makes no move to go to the guest room, only snuggles deeper into Jesse's side.

"Come on Ber."

Jesse stands and pulls Rachel up with him. He grabs a pair of his cut off sweats and an oversize t-shirt from the pile of laundry and then leads Rachel to the room. He hands her the clean clothes and turns to go. Rachel pulls him back and envelopes him in another hug.

"Thanks Jess."

Jesse drops a kiss to her forehead before going back to finish folding his laundry.

* * *

Rachel awoke late in the morning. She felt refreshed and content, but as she stretches she catches a glance at the clock and immediately bounds out of bed, crashing into the night table and nearly knocking off the lamp.

"Crap!" Rachel says righting the lamp and the pulling open the door.

Rachel almost stumbles backwards when she comes face to face with Jesse. He smiles at her and hands her a large coffee cup. Rachel holds it between her hands and pulls in a deep breath of the warm liquid, before taking a gulp. After her swallow she hands the mug back to Jesse.

"I have to go. Thanks for the coffee and for letting me stay here. I can't believe that I over slept and now I am going to be behind on my work…"

Jesse puts the coffees down and firmly grabs Rachel by the arms. She stops in her motions and her rant.

"Rachel calm down, take a breath. You aren't going to be behind on your work, but you are going to take the morning off."

"Jesse I can't –"

"Yes Ber you can." Jesse says pulling Rachel into his arms and feeling her relax. "Ok come on time for my famous St. James crepes."

"Yummy." Rachel says and follows Jesse into the kitchen, still slightly on edge.

Once seated at the breakfast bar Jesse places her coffee in front of her and she starts to feel calmer. She watches Jesse finish the last crepe and then sets the plate down while sitting across from her. The pair eats in companionable silence, with Rachel savouring her breakfast. Rachel helps with the clean up before heading back to the spare room to change.

"Thank you for breakfast Jess, but I really need to get back." Rachel says although she makes no move towards the door.

"How about I come with you and we can bring your stuff back here so you can work in peace?" Jesse asks.

"Really?" Rachel asks and Jesse nods, "oh that would be great. Ok well let's go."

Jesse smiles and leads Rachel out of the apartment.

* * *

Rachel unlocks her dorm room and lets Jesse in; it's the first time he's seeing the place that she's called home for past few years and being a senior she's got a pretty nice place. She leads him silently through the common room to the back where the two separate bedrooms are. She blushes at the state of mess the common room is, but Jesse just ignores it.

They pass Kristy's room and Jesse can see the girl passed out on her bed through her slightly closed door. He decides that she deserves a little payback for how she treated Rachel last night and previous nights. He immediately bursts into a loud rendition of '_I Feel Fine'_. Rachel immediately turns to glare at him and he offers her a wink and smirk in return.

"WHAT the Hell!" Jesse hears shouting from the other room.

He ignores the outburst and continues singing, this time wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders and singing louder. He hears the door slam open and contains his laughter to continue serenading his best friend.

"What the fuck Rachel? Can't you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep and I have a fucking headache."

"I'm sorry Kristy," Rachel says sarcastically, "but Jesse here just had to let everyone know how fine feels because…" Rachel can't finish the sentence because she doesn't want to say the words that she has buried inside.

"She's in love with me." Jesse finishes for Rachel, he only wished it were true.

"Well keep it the fuck down."

"No." Rachel says firmly and Kristy's eyebrows rise. "Last night I needed you to keep it down so I could work, but you decided to bitch me out and continue making noise. So no, Jesse doesn't have to keep it down." Rachel finishes, with Jesse beside her she feels that she can take on her bully of a roommate.

"Fuck this." Kristy says before storming out and slamming the door.

Jesse once again lets out a full laugh. He looks to Rachel to join in but finds her eyes downcast and his brows contort in confusion.

"What's up Ber?"

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with all this once today is over." Rachel says dropping down to her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that yeah it will be good today when I get to be at your place, but then I'll have to come back here and deal with her bitching and I'll just find myself back in the same position." Rachel says tearfully.

Jesse takes a seat next to Rachel and once again draws her into his side. Seeing her so upset over having to come back, Jesse decides to say the one thing that he hopes will take away the stress.

"Why don't you come and live with me?" He whispers.

"What?"

"Yeah. Just for now, while we work on the show. I know it seems out of the blue, but just think how much simpler life will be for you. You know that we get along and you have seen how I live so you know it's up to your exacting standards."

Rachel nods at this comment. Jesse then looks at her earnestly.

"Ok, I'll move in with you. For now." Rachel says and Jesse pulls her into a hug.

"Great. We'll take some stuff over today and then over the weekend you can move in more of your stuff and get you all settled."

"Sounds perfect, although I know Kurt is going to want to come over and help me decorate and I think that we should establish some rules."

"Like what? Like a sock on the door if I have a girl over?" Jesse says and a jealous look flashes through her eyes, before she covers it. "I'm joking. There are no girls and I wouldn't do that to you. Also I have yet to find a girl who lives up to the standards, well I haven't found one since high school."

Jesse isn't lying; he hasn't been with a girl since before starting the show. Not that he hasn't had offers; he just hasn't wanted to take any of them up. Plus since being around Rachel so much he realizes just how he still has feelings for her and how much he wishes that he could take their relationship further. That's what prompts him to add the comment at the end.

Rachel feels relieved at hearing that Jesse doesn't have girls coming over. She doesn't want to look further into that feeling because she knows that it will only bring her heartbreak if she does. It's not that she hasn't found her trust in Jesse, it's just that she can't go down the path of falling for her co-star and having it blow up in her face, losing then the show and her best friend. Though she can't hide the smile that forms when she hears that he hasn't found a girl to live up to his expectations since high school.

"Good, but I was thinking more along the lines of cleaning, cooking, quiet times."

"How about we work all that out later. Right now let's get you packed so you can finish this project. We can let future Jesse and future Rachel work out the details of their roommate agreement."

Rachel laughs at the future comment and turns to start packing up everything that she will need to work on her project, a few days worth of clean clothes, her stuff for the show, makeup and toiletries. She catches Jesse helping fold things into her suitcase and she thinks that 'yeah being roommates with Jesse is going to be a good thing'.

* * *

**So now this is getting more into the story. I will be bringing in some ND members - Kurt - of course and maybe a few others. I hope you stick with it because it might have some gaps between updates because I am heading into exams and Christmas.  
I will try to update when I can.  
Reviews = Love! **


	4. Move In with Kurt's Help

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts... i love it. If you want go check out my other St. Berry stories, also my new Jesse/Quinn AU season 1 friendship story that will have end pairings if St. Berry and Fuinn.  
Reviews = love :)

* * *

**

Jesse struggles with the handle of his door. He's carrying two boxes worth of Rachel's things from her dorm.

"Move back St. James, I'll get the door." Jesse hears behind him and makes room for Kurt to pass by.

Kurt and Jesse had found a friendly middle ground over the two days that they have been working together to move Rachel in. Jesse remembers the hesitant look on the younger man's face when Rachel reintroduced them.

* * *

"_Jesse." Kurt says with a sneer._

"_Play nice Kurt." Rachel warns._

"_Why? I mean it's not like I have anything to be nice for."_

"_If you refuse to play nice I will be forced to ask you to leave," Rachel says and Kurt looks at her shocked, "Jesse has become a good friend over the past couple months. He has given me a place to stay and I would appreciate it if you were nice to him. I forgave him for what he did, the least you could do is extend the same courtesy, besides it's not like he personally did anything to you."_

"_True." Kurt admits before turning back to Jesse. "I'm glad that you have taken in Rachel and I will try to find it in me to be nice to you."_

"_Thanks." Jesse says warily.

* * *

_

After that meeting Jesse explained to Kurt his past motives and what he had been doing since graduating high school. Kurt listened and found that Jesse was different from the cocky high school senior he remembered. Kurt then told how he reunited with Rachel about a year ago when they ran into each other on campus – Kurt's at NYU for design – and they struck up a friendship. It was because of this the Jesse found Kurt taking over his mid-town apartment to redecorate his guest room into Rachel's room.

"Ok you can bring those boxes into the bedroom." Kurt says, "Besides that stuff will be for Rachel to put away."

"OK. Do you want a beer or anything? Seeing as we're finished." Jesse asks.

"I'll take a glass of white wine if you have any."

"Sure." Jesse says as he places the last box down and goes to the kitchen. "So what time are we expecting Rachel back at?"

"She should be home soon." Kurt says accepting the glass Jesse hands him and takes a seat on the couch.

Kurt watches as the older man cleans up the plates from their lunch and the proceeds to wipe down the counters. Kurt notes just how much like Rachel Jesse is, he sees that they will have no problem getting along. Not that he ever had any doubt; he remembers just how similar they were back in high school. If Kurt was honest he had always thought that the two of them were perfect for each other, though he didn't want to admit it out loud because he had still maintained his doubts about Jesse.

However after these couple days with Jesse and Rachel, Kurt notices just how well they are still suited for each other. He had already talked with Rachel about her relationship with Jesse and all he got out of her was that they were friends. Kurt decides that this he is going to use this time to find out how Jesse views their relationship.

"So St. James how did you get such a nice place?" Kurt asks and Jesse turns to look at Kurt, now perched at the breakfast bar.

"My parents. They gave me this apartment, seeing as they don't use it. It was a nice way for them to show me how much they care."

"Well it's quite the place. So tell me how you bumped into Rachel?" Kurt asks.

"You know this story Kurt," Jesse replies and Kurt looks shocked, "I know that Rachel told you. And I met her when we both participated in a cabaret."

"I know that, but then how did you two rekindle this friendship?"

"Well I had a talk with her before the show and apologized and told her the truth of what happened seven years ago. She forgave me for my part in what happened, then I sang for her…"

"You sang for her?" Kurt asks sitting up straighter, not knowing this.

"Well not for her exactly but more for the both of us, for how I viewed our relationship. I knew that singing _Send in the Clowns_ would be a way for me to finally voice how I had been feeling since I saw her in Gypsy and then when I saw her again."

"Does she know that you sang that for her?"

"I don't think so, but who knows. She no longer is the open girl who couldn't keep secrets or feelings bottled up." Jesse admits sadly.

"That's true, but who could blame her, being open all the time got her hurt. Although I have found that she has gotten back some of her openness." Kurt smiles.

He knows that after her heartbreak with Jesse, Rachel did start to close herself off. He is happy to see that since she started work on their play she has gotten back some of that old Rachel. Kurt is about to tell Jesse that he thinks it is because of him when Rachel bursts through the front door carrying a bag of Chinese food.

"If it isn't my two boys." She says dropping her messenger bag. "And since the two of you worked so hard today I have brought you dinner."

"Wonderful. By the way your room looks amazing." Kurt says getting up to give Rachel a hug. "And though I love me some Chinese food, I have to be going. I've got a date."

"Have fun and call me tomorrow I want details on how cute this boy is." Rachel says hugging Kurt and then showing him out.

Rachel returns from the door and finds Jesse laying out all the food on the coffee table in front of the television. Rachel drops down to the couch and flicks on the TV.

"Thanks for getting the food Ber, by the way how did the meeting with your prof go?" Jesse asks sitting down beside her.

"It went great. He loved my project and he is willing to use my work-shopping as park of mark as long as I hand in notes and details of the production of a new show." Rachel answers going through the channels, before settling on a The Office marathon. "So how was it spending all day with Kurt?"

"It was fine. I forgot just how bossy he could be, but we found out that we had a few things in common so we were able to hold a conversation."

"I get it, you are now into men and you were discussing that with Kurt." Rachel says solemnly.

"Sorry but no I'm still straight, although I can see why guys to find me sexy, I still very much am committed to the opposite sex." Jesse says, poking Rachel in the side.

Rachel swats Jesse back, which just provokes him to tickle her. Rachel yelps and tries to push Jesse away but he won't relent. Rachel finally frees herself by falling off the couch and Jesse stops to laugh at her sprawled on the floor.

"Hey it isn't funny." Rachel pouts.

"Actually it is." Jesse says pulling Rachel back up to the couch.

"No it isn't!" Rachel says and pounces on Jesse in retaliation.

This time Rachel has the upper hand in their little game, however Jesse quickly turns the tables and has both of Rachel's hands pinned behind her back. She's panting above him from laughing so hard and struggling against his grip. Jesse looks up into her flushed face and can't stop the wave of desire that pour through him. Rachel looks down at Jesse and feels the same desire pool in her stomach every time his chest moves against hers as he pulls in oxygen. Her eyes flicker to his lips and she wants nothing more than for him to reach up and claim her lips.

"Rachel?" Jesse whispers and just like that the moment is gone.

Rachel is puling away from Jesse and seating herself properly on the couch. She picks up a box of noodles and stabs at it with her chopsticks.

"Sorry about that." Rachel says and Jesse shakes his head. "But I did have to try and get you back."

Just like that the moment of tension passes and both are relieved. Though secretly they wish the other had made a move, in their minds they go back to their coffee in the diner reminding themselves that they can't go past friendship if they want the show to work out, neither can deal with the drama or the stress that would come if something were to split them up while still working on the production.

They finish their food and Rachel settles against Jesse as they watch Jim and Pam hiding Andy's phone in the ceiling. Jesse wraps his arm around Rachel and they settle into companionable silence. Rachel breaks the silence at the next commercial interval.

"Thank you again for letting me move in Jess."

"Rach it was nothing. I'm just sorry we didn't have a house warming party."

"Well how about next weekend we have some of the cast, Chris and Kurt over for drinks."

"Sounds good, it will be nice to entertain here."

"Yay! Let's start planning tomorrow after rehearsals."

"Ok, but quiet now the show's back." Jesse says.

The pair stays up watching the remaining episodes – until Steve Carrel leaves – before heading off to bed with thoughts of how this whole roommate thing is actually going to work.


	5. Ohio Visitors

**Sorry for the long wait for the update... I had exams and work so writing got shafted... I have also been working on other stories.  
So just as a reminder this story is a sequel to Clowns, where there is an explanation for what happened in high school. If you don't want to go back and read it here's basically a summary. Jesse did betray Rachel and leave her to go back to VA. But the egging was not done at the WMHS parking lot and Jesse didn't even know about it.

* * *

**

Living together is a lot easier than either thought it would be. The same job location helped and the fact that their similar personalities rarely clashed was a plus. When they would clash it would always end in a diva storm out, but quickly remedied by a musical and a hug.

Jesse is always around when Rachel needs a hand reaching a glass on the top shelf and he is always the one to wake her and tell her to go to bed when she has fallen asleep at her desk. Rachel makes sure that Jesse has a full bottle of water waiting for him when he gets in from a run and that he has an apple with every lunch. They have found a rhythm and it works.

It's only hard when Rachel catches Jesse coming out of the washroom after a shower, wrapped only in a towel. Rachel has to fight the urge to cross the room and rip it off of him. Or when Jesse finds Rachel in tiny shorts and a tank top doing yoga in the living room, he has to go into his room to clear the image of her thighs out of his mind. It's at these points the have to walk away from the room or they will break their agreement to remain as friends. And though they both are standing on the edge of going further, they both seem to back away, keeping it purely professional.

The pair also finds ways to hang out with their cast. They host little dinners at Jesse's and occasionally a group of them will go out to the theatre or even to watch Jesse perform at the bar. They have found a great way to live so Rachel decides that it's time to bring by some old friends.

* * *

"Jesse is it ok if Quinn and Mercedes stay over for the weekend?"

"What?" Jesse asks around the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Well Quinn called and said that the two of them are coming into the city to visit Kurt and they wanted to see me too. I asked where they were staying and they said that they didn't know because Kurt only has a tiny, shared dorm room and I told them that I have an apartment and that if they wanted I could check with my room mate to see if they could stay with me. So I'm asking my room mate if they can come stay with us?" Rachel finishes her little speech, a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Sure they can stay" Jesse answers and Rachel gives him a hug, but quickly pulls away when she realizes he's shirtless. "They do know that you're staying with me right?" Jesse asks.

Rachel turns away bashfully. "Not exactly."

Jesse gives her a stern look. Or as much of one as he can with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"They know that I am working with you and that we are friends, I'm pretty sure that they found that out from Kurt who sent out a mass email that night after he had dinner with us. So I told them that the two of us have put our past behind us and are friends, but I didn't exactly mention my living arrangements."

Jesse shakes his head at Rachel before spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing out his mouth

"Well the good thing is that they won't kill me when they see me, most likely they'll kill you for leaving out who you live with." Rachel pales at the thought and Jesse laughs. "So when do they get here?"

"Tomorrow. I told them that I would meet them after rehearsal. We're all going to go out for dinner. Do you want to come?"

"Thanks, but I'll let you catch up with them and then maybe we can all meet up for drinks later. I have some errands to run."

"Sounds perfect. Now get a move on St. James or we'll be late for rehearsal."

"Yes mom." Jesse replies as he ducks into his room avoiding Rachel's hand.

* * *

The next evening after Jesse and Rachel finished rehearsal Rachel caught a cab down town to Kurt's dorm. It's quite the scene when she walks into the room. Both Quinn and Mercedes leap up and hug her. She hasn't seen them since last summer when she was home, and they have only minimally emailed since then.

"I thought you were going to bring Jesse?" Kurt asks, he has grown quite comfortable with the man who had crushed his glee club dreams in sophomore year.

"Yeah it would have been great to finally give that boy a beat down." Mercedes snaps.

"Guys that was 7 years ago. He's great to get along with and he will be joining us for drinks after dinner." Rachel says.

"What about your roommate?" Quinn asks.

"Her roommate will be there." Kurt answers and Quinn and Mercedes heads whip around to face Rachel.

"I'm kind of living with Jesse."

"What?" Mercedes says before turning on Kurt. "You didn't think that this was important to tell us over the phone?"

"Hey it wasn't my place to tell and I thought that Rach had let you know."

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys but I wasn't sure how and I know that you both would have told me that I was insane." Rachel apologizes.

"Ok fine, but you are telling us everything over dinner, girl." Mercedes says as she picks up her jacket and heads for the door.

* * *

Jesse pushes his way through the crowded bar and finds Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn sitting in a booth a few empty glasses in front of them and all are laughing. He sets down the tray of drinks and settles in next to Rachel. A round of cheers is given for the drinks and Jesse raises his eyebrow to the table.

"Jesse!" Rachel says, slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"Hey guys, how are all of you?"

"We're good choir boy. What took you so long?" Mercedes asks.

"Hi Mercedes and I had a few errands to run but I'm here now. And I see that you have started the party already." Jesse says gesturing to the empty glasses. "Hello to you to Quinn."

Quinn gives a smile over her glass.

"So tell us Jesse why did you betray us all those years ago?" Quinn asks and Mercedes cocks her head towards the curly haired man.

Rachel shoots Jesse a sympathetic look, she knew that he was going to have to answer this tonight.

"I never actually betrayed you. My aim in going to McKinley wasn't to spy on your team it was to be with Rachel but when my scholarship was threatened I had to leave. I also didn't want to lose to be honest with you, it's something I couldn't do at the time. I never told Vocal Adrenaline your songs and they never asked. We knew that we were the superior team. I also had no idea about the egging on Rachel I would never have agreed to that."

"Fair enough, but why go through the process of changing schools anyways?"

"Because I did want to be with Rachel." Jesse answers and looks down at the petite brunette.

"Guys can we stop with the inquisition? I have forgiven Jesse can you do the same?" Rachel asks.

"Well since we are staying at his place than yeah." Mercedes says, raising her glass to which Jesse clinks with his own.

The night progresses on with more drinks, more talking about high school and then university. Jesse admits that when he left UCLA he wasn't the star that he thought he would be. Rachel bitches about her roommate and Quinn and Mercedes fill in the three city dwellers about life in Ohio. The group of five soon creates their own dance floor and they jump and move to current songs but also a few songs that they listened to in high school. One of the funniest sights is Jesse sandwiched in between Quinn and Mercedes while Rachel snaps a picture with her phone.

It's getting close to two in the morning and Kurt and the girls are a little more than tipsy. Jesse decides that they should all head out. They walk Kurt back to his dorm room before hailing a cab back up town. The girls in the back seat sing along to the radio, but also chat with the driver, trying to figure out his life story.

When they get back to the apartment Rachel disappears into the bathroom while Jesse takes Mercedes and Quinn to the kitchen to get water.

"So which one of you is getting the couch tonight?" Jesse asks, he knows that one will spend the night sleeping in Rachel's bed.

"Neither of us is." Quinn says yawning. "We're both staying in Rachel's bed, she said she'd take the couch."

Jesse rolls his eyes. He knows that he is going to be stuck on the couch tonight because he won't let Rachel sleep there.

"Ok well thanks for letting us crash tonight St. James. Come on Q I'm tired and want to sleep." Mercedes says and heads over to Rachel's room, Quinn following behind her.

Jesse is piling up a few pillows on his bed when Rachel unceremoniously drops herself down beside them. Before flipping onto her back and stretching out like a starfish and giggling in her slightly drunk way. Jesse chuckles at the sight, although he can't help but admire her thighs as her dress rides up to reveal more skin.

"Rachel where are your pyjamas?" Jesse asks.

"In my room." Rachel says then laughs like it's a joke. "'Cedes and Quinn are sleeping now so I can't get them."

Jesse shakes his head and grabs a t-shirt and boxer shorts from a drawer and hands them to Rachel.

"Put those on, you'll be more comfortable." He tells her as he goes for his own pyjamas.

He turns around just as Rachel is pulling off her dress. He immediately spins away, seeing her in just her bra wouldn't help with their just friends situation. However he slyly watches in the mirror as she pulls down the oversized t-shirt and shakes out her hair.

"Thanks Jesse. Umm what are you doing with all these sheets?" She asks slightly jumping on his bed, he can hear her faintly humming Van Halen's Jump.

"I was going to take the couch so you can sleep in here." Jesse responds raising an eyebrow to her childish actions.

"Come jump with me Jesse." Rachel demands.

"No Rach. You're bound to be bothering the people downstairs. Come down." Jesse says making a grab for Rachel.

"Nope." Rachel responds popping the p.

"Rachel."

"Jesse." Rachel says mocking Jesse's tone.

Jesse shakes his head, but he sees an opportunity to take her down. He pulls out the sheets that Rachel's standing on and she stumbles and drops against the soft mattress.

"Hey!" Rachel cries and Jesse lets out a full laugh. "Jesse did you ever see my commercial?"

Jesse tilts his head in contemplation and then recalls the commercial for a local bed retailer. He remembers seeing the fun ad and thinking that the idea for that was brilliant using a song like Jump.

"Yeah I saw it Rach. Why?"

"That was a fun time. Everything was so – mmhm." Rachel can't finish her sentence as Jesse clamps his hand over her mouth.

He wasn't going to bring the night down and deal with a sad Rachel. Rachel scrunches her eyes in confusion.

"If we semi recreate the moment will you stop this trip down memory lane?" Jesse asks and Rachel quickly nods her head. "Ok. Now show me how it's done."

Jesse climbs onto the bed and pulls Rachel up. They whisper sing Jump and bounce around on the Queen size bed. They drop in an unceremonious heap when they finish. Rachel rolls on her side and hugs Jesse. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a squeeze, before letting go and starting to pull away.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks.

"The couch."

"Just stay here. This is cozy and warm and more comfortable than the couch." Rachel says.

Jesse wants to say yes, but he knows that it isn't the smartest idea. "I don't think that's such a good idea Ber."

"Please just stay. As a friend." Rachel looks up at him and gives her saddest puppy dog look and Jesse knows that he is a goner.

"Ok." Jesse says and reaches over to turn off the lamp. "Good night Ber."

"Night Jess." Rachel says and snuggling in closer to Jesse.

He takes in a deep breath, calming himself before closing his eyes and falling into an easy slumber.

* * *

The rest of the weekend with Quinn and Mercedes passes by quickly and with a lot of laughs.

Saturday Rachel and Jesse spend a few hours at the theatre rehearsing, while Quinn and Mercedes go up to Central Park, where Quinn lays down a sunflower at Strawberry Fields, then they head on the subway down to Battery Park and to the site of the World Trade Center. They pick up Kurt on their way back up to the theatre to meet Rachel and Jesse. The two actors give their friends a tour of the theatre and they put on a little show on the stage, before heading out for a night of theatre. Unknown to Jesse and Rachel the three former members of New Directions have been giving each other knowing looks about the roommates.

Sunday Kurt takes all three girls shopping. They go to Macy's, Saks, Century 21 pretty much following Kurt's lead and listening to his fashion advice. Over the course of their late lunch they get Rachel to admit her attraction to Jesse. Quinn wins $20 because they had bet that Berry would cave and tell them the truth within fifteen minutes of bringing up the topic. That night they end up at the bar, watching Jesse's weekly performance. He surprises them by calling them up on stage for a number.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay here for the weekend." Quinn says hugging Jesse.

"It was no problem. I mean I have this huge place and before Rachel moved in it was quite empty." Jesse responds, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well still thank you." Quinn repeats. "Come on Cedes we have to go."

"Yeah, yeah." Mercedes says nodding her head before pulling Rachel into a hug. "Good luck with your boy Rach, remember I want all the details." Mercedes whispers and Rachel bursts out into laughter.

She pulls out of the hug and goes to stand next to Jesse. He unconsciously drops his arm around her shoulder and Rachel feels oddly grounded.

"Bye you two. Have a safe flight and we'll talk soon. I promise." Rachel says

"We'll send you tickets to our opening night." Jesse adds as Mercedes and Quinn get into the cab.

Rachel and Jesse wave as the cab pulls away from the curb and into the traffic. Jesse slowly pulls Rachel back into the building, his arm still around her shoulder. They get into the elevator discussing dinner and movie options for the rest of the night. Rachel rests her head against Jesse's arm as his thumb traces circles on her bicep.

Jesse presses a kiss to the top of her hair when they get back into the apartment, before pulling his arm away and heading for the kitchen. The loss of Jesse's arms twinges something inside of Rachel and she realizes just how comfortable and domestic it all feels. Rachel wants it to last, but she doesn't know what this is going to mean and how it will shift their friendship.

**Reviews are love :)**


	6. LOST Inside You

**Sorry I have been MIA with this! My Muse took an extended vacation. Also School has been a bitch! I hope you enjoy it! This is now M for a reason!**

* * *

After Quinn and Mercedes weekend visit Rachel begins to notice all of the domestic things she and Jesse did. He would make coffee and breakfast while she would prepare them lunches and then they would sometimes cook dinner together. Mondays they would clean the house and do laundry before settling in for a movie night. It freaks Rachel out, but at the same time she is oddly ok with the way the two of them have developed into a simple cohabitation.

After that weekend Rachel has also found herself sleeping in Jesse's bed more often. Nothing would happen between them, it would just be because they would fall asleep watching a movie, running lines and once after getting Jesse to give her a massage when her back had been bugging her. Jesse for his part enjoyed the nights Rachel would spend in bed with him. She would snuggle up against him and he would breathe in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

There was one weekend where Jesse had gone home to Ohio to celebrate his grandfather's 85th birthday and Rachel had spent the weekend sleeping in his bed. She had remained in New York to finish up some schoolwork and she realized just how much she missed him when he wasn't around.

The pair also starts hosting cast nights. Where the members of the company would get together share dinner and a couple bottles of wine while talking about their pasts, their homes, great auditions, horrible auditions and anything under the sun. At these functions Jesse and Rachel would move in tandem with each other and the cast began to wonder what exactly the nature of their relationship was, it got to a point where they referred to the two of them as 'Mr & Mrs Darling' alluding to the fact that they seemed like an old married couple and the name of play.

It became harder and harder for them to deny the growing attraction, but they sacrificed having the talk in order to maintain professionalism and preserve their new friendship. So as the chemistry and sexual attraction heated up between their characters in rehearsal the pair of them found they avoided each other when they would get home. However it's a Sunday when Jesse decides they are in need of a little TV time together.

"Rachel!" Jesse calls to the seemingly empty apartment.

"Yeah?" Rachel replies from the kitchen.

"Season 1 Lost re-watch tonight. You, me, snacks and a bottle of wine." Jesse says he doesn't bother phrasing it as a question because he knows what the answer will be.

"Perfect! I'll get the snacks you get the DVDs!" Rachel calls and Jesse smiles.

* * *

"…And that kiss right there proves that Sawyer is sexiest cast member." Rachel says as she licks the spoon clean of Nutella.

"I don't know I think I am still going to have to go with Evangeline Lily for that." Jesse responds.

"Shut up, you are just jealous." Rachel states while scooping out a little more Nutella. "Ok next disc please." She sings songs and gives Jesse puppy dog eyes so he will be the one to get up and change the disc.

Rachel had finished three large glasses of wine and Jesse had slightly less, but with no proper food in their system both were a little tipsy.

Jesse looks over to Rachel and lets out a little chuckle. She has a smudge of chocolate on the side of her mouth and she is completely unaware of it. Without thinking Jesse reaches over with his thumb and starts to brush the smudge way.

It seems that everything is moving in slow motion as Rachel looks up into his eyes. Jesse moves his thumb closer to her lips and Rachel can't help but sneak her tongue out to lick the chocolate from his slightly salty tasting finger, before sucking the digit into her mouth.

Jesse freezes at the action and his eyes flick from Rachel's lips to her eyes. He waits a beat before pulling his thumb away and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Rachel melts into the kiss, a kiss that is nothing like the ones they have shared in rehearsals. This kiss isn't tentative, it passion and Jesse plunges his tongue into Rachel's mouth when she lets out a small moan.

Jesse can taste the chocolate and he draws her tongue into his own mouth, sucking on the wet appendage and pulling out a groan from Rachel. He smiles into the kiss at the sound before pulling back and looking into Rachel's eyes for any sign of apprehension. Rachel licks her lips, she can't believe that kiss just happened and all she can think is that she wants more. She places her hand on the back of Jesse's neck and pulls him in for another kiss.

Jesse's hands trail down Rachel's sides and onto her hips. He uses this to pull her onto his lap, her knees straddling his legs. Rachel runs her fingers through Jesse's hair, grasping at the curls, causing Jesse to let out a groan of his own. Jesse trails his lips down Rachel's throat, tasting the saltiness of her skin as his tongue snakes out and licks at the heated skin. At the same time Jesse drags his palm up her side and grabs her breast, pulling once again a moan from Rachel's lips and forces Rachel to grind down on Jesse's lap. Rachel can feel the affect that she is having on Jesse through her thin yoga pants.

Once again the pair pause and stare at each other. This time it's Jesse who makes the move by thrusting up against Rachel. That single action spurs both of them on. Rachel pulls her loose sweater over her head leaving her in her bra in front of Jesse. Jesse immediately kisses between her breasts before moving his mouth at biting gently over the cotton-clad nipple. Rachel runs her hands through Jesse's thick curls down to the neckline of his t-shirt and starts grasping at it to pull it off. Jesse pulls back from Rachel's chest to help her remove the offending article, and once it's off he attacks her lips with his own. This time he brings his hands down her back to grasp her ass. He gives it a firm squeeze and pushes Rachel against him.

Rachel trails her lips down Jesse's throat. Biting at the skin, a habit she had in high school and never lost. She runs her hands over his toned chest and groans at the feeling of Jesse sliding his hand between her legs and rubbing his fingers over her still clothed cunt. The friction of the cotton against her skin causes heat to pool between her legs and Rachel wonders for a moment if she will soak through both sets of thin cotton.

Jesse sets his hand back on Rachel's hips and thrusts up against her a few times. He doesn't want to fuck her on the couch and he definitely needs to strip her of her clothing. With his hands firmly on her butt Jesse pushes up from the couch. Rachel wraps her legs around Jesse's waist and keeps her lips attached to his neck as he moves them from the living room to his bedroom. At the foot of the bed Jesse places Rachel down on top of the covers and follows, covering her petite body with his own. Jesse slowly works his way down Rachel's body; dropping kisses on the exposed skin, paying extra attention to her breasts when he pulls off her bra. He takes the left nipple in his mouth while he tweaks the right with his fingers. The mix of pain and pleasure cause Rachel to finally call out his name.

He kisses down her abdomen to the top of her pants. When he pauses there and smirks at her, Rachel sits up and reaches for the waistband on Jesse's pants. Her small hands make quick work of the cotton pants and soon Jesse is bared to her. Rachel stares in awe at the size of Jesse before taking him gently in her hand and giving him a few quick strokes. She leans her head forward and licks a stripe up the underside of the shaft. Jesse closes his eyes in pleasure before backing away and grabbing her wrist to stop her. He slowly guides her into a lying position; the wrist he grabbed is pinned above her head. He uses his other hand to pull down her cotton panties before bringing his fingers up to stroke at her clit.

"Oh… god… Jess" Rachel lets out along with breathy moans as Jesse continues his ministrations. His fingers thrusting inside her, curling in the warmth, her wetness coating his hand.

Jesse pulls his hand away and presses his open mouth over her, his tongue snaking out to brush hers as he positions himself over her. He rubs the head of his cock along her opening, before quickly pushing into her. With the thrust Rachel lets out a loud moan and her hands come down to grasp at Jesse's ass and hold him in place. She's savouring the feeling of being filled by him. She can feel Jesse slowly trying to back out to thrust again so she lets him. He pulls almost all the way out before once again thrusting into her wet opening. Soon the room is filled with gasps, moans, grunts and the soft slapping of skin on skin as Jesse fills Rachel to the hilt with each thrust. It's not slow, with soft caresses. It's passion and fuelled by years desire and the tension of living in close quarters and working together for months.

Jesse feels Rachel clenching around him and he can feel his own orgasm building. He knows it will be a few more thrusts before he sends Rachel over the edge. He moves his mouth down to her ear and whispers,

"Come for me Rachel."

The soft yet demanding tone of Jesse's voice sends Rachel into oblivion. She's clenching around Jesse's cock and she lets out a scream of his name as she experiences one of the best orgasms she has ever had. Jesse follows suit a few thrusts later, coming with Rachel's name a whisper on his lips.


End file.
